Winged Wonder Rewrite (Discontinued)
by Stormy is in the TARDIS
Summary: Moonfrost is the reincarnation of Half Moon. Moonfrost and Jayfeather have three kits. One of them has a wonderful power. But not even Starclan knows this. Will the young kit ever figure out her destiny? Note: This is a rewrite. If you want the original, check my profile. Rated T for violence and death later on. Updated: 14/06/13
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to the rewrite of Winged Wonder! Some things are going to change Like instead of calling Half Moon Moonshine, I called her Moonfrost, because Moonshine is a type of illegal alcohol in real life. And Jayfeather isn't going to be blind in this story, because I need him to be able to see for stuff later on. There'll be other changes too, ones that I am not too sure about right now though.**

**So sit back, and enjoy! :)**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- calico she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice, Seedpaw **

Cherrytail- ginger she-cat

Molefur- brown-and-cream tom

**Apprentices**

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

**Queens**

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches, mother of Cloudtail's kits: Dewkit (gray tom with amber eyes), Snowkit (white tom with amber eyes) and Amberkit (pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle and amber eyes)

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Flowerkit (black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes) and Tigerkit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Moonfrost- white she-cat with dark green eyes, mother of Jayfeather's kits: Graykit (gray she-cat with blue eyes)

**Elders**

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Blackstar**- large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy:** **Rowanclaw**- ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**- very small tabby tom

**Warriors**

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

**Apprentice, Smallpaw**

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Redpaw**

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

**Apprentices**

Redpaw- reddish-brown tom

Smallpaw- small gray-and-white she-cat

**Queens**

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Spiderkit (black tom with gray stripes), and Webkit (white she-cat with blue eyes)

**Elders**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentice, Stonepaw**

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Whiskernose- light brown tom

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom

**Apprentices**

Stonepaw- light gray tabby tom

Yellowpaw- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpaw- light brown tabby tom

**Queens**

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Maplekit (ginger tabby she-cat), and Blackkit (black tom with blue eyes)

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead, expecting Whiskernose's kits

**Elders**

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine**

**Warriors**

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- calico tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail- light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Swiftpaw- black-and-white tom

**Queens**

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Shadekit (black she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders**

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

**Prologue**

Jayfeather gasped and jerked awake. He had dreamed about Moonfrost, the rogue that appeared in Thunderclan territory, asking to be a part of their clan only half a moon ago.

Jayfeather stood up from his nest and shook his fur, sending bits of moss flying. He hurriedly shoved them into a pile near his destroyed nest, planning on disposing them later. Then he stalked out of the medicine cat den, nodding to Briarlight who was sorting some herbs. He practically bumped into Moonfrost, who was just coming into the den. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jayfeather interrupted her.

"Come with me," he mewed quickly and padded out of camp. He walked a little ways away from the entrance to the camp, on the well-worn path, then turned and pushed his way through some bushes to a tiny clearing.

He sat down, Moonfrost across from him.

"I'd like to speak to you... Half Moon." Jayfeather stared at the reincarnation of the cat he once loved, and still did.

Moonfrost's eyes were wide. "Does anyone else know?" she asked worriedly.

Jayfeather shook his head, looking at the trees behind the pretty white she-cat. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only who knows." He looked at her, admiring her soft white pelt. "I kept having dreams about you, Moonfrost, and then dreams about Half Moon. You looked so alike, and I just figured it out."

"I couldn't bear life in The Tribe of Endless Hunting without you, Jayfeather," Moonfrost confessed, her beautiful dark green eyes filled with love and sadness. "I felt so lonely... I missed you so much!"

"Me too," Jayfeather whispered. "Now we can finally be together."

* * *

"You'll be okay," Jayfeather mewed to the queen, "Just keep breathing."

_Keep breathing,_ he told himself, _Moonfrost needs a helpful medicine cat._

"It hurts so much!" Moonfrost moaned and bit into the stick as the first kit slithered out into the nest. It was a white she-cat, and it mewed piteously as Daisy licked its fur the wrong way to warm it up.

Moonfrost barely had time to admire the tiny bundle of fur, for the next contraction hit, and she bit down on the stick as a second kit slid into the nest and Daisy mewed, "It's a gray tabby she-cat."

The stick cracked in two as the final kit was born, a gray she-cat.

The three kits started to suckle their mothers milk.

Jayfeather admired his new kits. He was about to compliment the gray tabby's fur whose stripes almost looked like waves, when Daisy suddenly gasped. "The white she-kit, it's not moving!"

Jayfeather snapped into action, checking the tiny kit's pulse and trying to figure out why she wasn't moving.

The tiny she-cat shuddered, gave one last breath, and was still.

Moonfrost's wail of grief echoed throughout the entire camp, awakening any cat that was already asleep. There was a loud clap of thunder and soon rain could be heard pattering on the roof of the den.

"Goodbye, my little Whitekit," Moonfrost whispered sadly, naming her kit in honor of her brilliant white coat. Then she looked at her two living kits, the gray tabby and the gray she-cat. "Ripplekit for the gray tabby she-cat," she mewed quietly, "Because of her fur; it looks like waves." She looked at the gray she-cat, and then mewed in a low and hollow voice: "Graykit for other one."

Moonfrost curled up in a ball, her long fluffy tail wrapped protectively around her two surviving kits, and sighed. She slowly ate the herbs that Jayfeather pushed towards her, then put her head on her front paws, closing her grief-filled eyes.

"Welcome to Thunderclan, Ripplekit and Graykit," Jayfeather mewed softly, restraining himself from going over and comforting his mate.

"If you need anything, send Daisy to the medicine den," Jayfeather continued. He took one last look at his two kits, then gently bent his head to pick up Whitekit's body. He turned around and padded outside, immediately getting drenched with rain. He motioned for Daisy to get some moss so he could put the dead kit on the moss instead of on the wet, muddy ground where her pelt could get dirty. Then he settled down on the ground, not caring if his fur got dirty. And then he closed his eyes and thought about his new family.

Overhead, a new star shone brightly in the sky.

* * *

After the vigil, Jayfeather padded into the medicine den. He was exhausted. He just wanted to flop into his nest and sleep for the next half moon.

But before he'd even closed his eyes, Briarlight spoke up. "How was it?" she asked excitedly, amber eyes shining with excitement.

"Fine," Jayfeather grunted, closing his eyes.

Clearly, that wasn't enough for Briarlight. She dragged herself over to him and shoved her face into his. "How many kits were there? What were their names?"

Jayfeather opened one eye to glare at her.

"Fine, don't tell me," Briarlight grumbled, turning around and dragging herself to her nest.

Jayfeather sighed and rolled his eyes. _Typical Briarlight,_ he thought to himself.

"There were three kits," he mewed.

"There _were_ three kits?" Briarlight asked, looking at him from her nest.

"Yes... Whitekit didn't make it." It pained him to think of his dead daughter.

"That's not good, Briarlight mewed softly. Then she perked up. "What about the other kits?"

"Ripplekit is a gray tabby she-cat with stripes that almost seem like waves, hence the name Ripplekit. And Graykit is a gray she-cat," he finished.

Briarlight said nothing, just stared at him.

"What?" he hissed defensively.

"They're your kits, aren't they?" Briarlight mewed

Jayfeather snorted. "They're not my kits. I'm a medicine cat, for StarClan's sake! That would mean that I broke the medicine cat code!"

"But they are yours."

Jayfeather looked at her. "Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise," Briarlight mewed solemnly.

Jayfeather told her everything. Almost everything. He told her about going back to the time when there were other cats at the lake. He also told her how he became Jay Wing, and travelled with them to the mountains.

"And Moonfrost," he mewed, his voice low, "Is actually a reincarnation of Half Moon."

"The cat that you loved!" Briarlight exclaimed.

"Yes," Jayfeather mewed, curling up in a ball and going to sleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry Starclan!" Jayfeather howled his grief to the sky. He was far away from camp, and it was pouring rain. Moonfrost had woken up to find her daughter dead. Jayfeather's daughter was dead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and hung his head.

"Jayfeather?" The shocked mew startled Jayfeather and he whirled around. Leafpool was standing in between two trees, a concerned expression on her face.

He didn't want to lie to his mother, however much he hated her.

"They stole my kits," he whispered, bowing his head in grief.

Leafpool gasped. "Those are-?" she didn't finish.

"They are mine and Half Moon's kits," he mewed, turning away from Leafpool.

"Half Moon?"

So Jayfeather told her the same thing that he told Briarlight.

"Please don't tell anyone," he begged when he was finished.

"I won't," Leafpool promised, looking down at the ground. Then she looked up again.

"You won't regret it, Jayfeather," she mewed softly and slowly padded away.

Leafpool's mind was a whirl of thoughts. Sadness, happiness, anger. Anger? Jayfeather pushed further into her mind.

_My son is doing the exact same thing that I did! How could I let this happen?! I know he won't regret it, but when Graykit finds out, she will be devastated!_

"No," Jayfeather yelled loudly, "No, I won't regret it one little bit!"

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter of the rewrite. Believe me, I didn't think I would change it as much as I did, but hey, when you reread something that you wrote almost a year ago, you realize how bad it was XD. Anyways, I hope you review and enjoy! I'll update soon! **

**Bye for now,**

**Stormy**


	2. Chapter 1: Eyes Open

**Well... two reviews. Not what I was expecting. Oh well. Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that fun stuff.**

**-Stormy**

**Chapter 1**

"When is she going to open her eyes?" A small, squeaky, voice complained.

"Be patient, Tigerkit. She will open her eyes soon enough."

"But I want to play with someone, Dovewing!" Tigerkit cried. "Flowerkit spends all her time in the medicine den! And Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit are all too big and mean to play with!"

There was a hiss of anger. "Flowerkit might die! And while you are sitting around moping about being bored, your sister is struggling for life!"

There was a small hiss of anger and the tiny gray kit sensed two cats walking away.

"Wait for me!" She squeaked and shakily rose to her paws. She stumbled around the den blindly until she ran into a prickly wall. She wailed loudly as she felt something warm running down her face. She touched it and felt something sticky. She let out a shriek of disgust.

"Moonfrost!" She wailed loudly. "Moonfrost, Moonfrost, Moonfrost!" She stumbled around the den, but the den was empty.

Suddenly she felt a tiny breeze. Curious, she stumbled towards it. It was getting a bit colder now, and the gray kit shivered. She cautiously took a step forward. She felt her paw touch something sharp but she bit back a howl of pain. She reached her paw up high in the air and reach forward. There were no pricklies! Excited, she leaped up as high as she could and she flew out of the den. The rushing air blew her eyelids open. She was blinded momentarily as the bright sun met the now open-eyed kit's face. She yelped as she hit the ground, hard. Suddenly there was scrambling noise and as the kit blinked her eyes open again, two large cats came rushing over. One was a golden tom and the other was a slightly smaller gray tabby she-cat.

The kit hissed and swiped at the cats with her claws out. The two cats didn't even blink. Suddenly scared, the kit shrunk to the dusty ground.

"You're scaring her!" A voice exclaimed angrily. The gray kit looked over and saw a snow-white she-cat with deep green eyes racing over.

"Moonfrost?" _My voice sounds odd,_ she thought to herself. _It sounds high and squeaky._

"Graykit!" Moonfrost purred softly.

Graykit. The little kit liked the sound of it.

"Graykit!" she exclaimed, shouting her name out loudly.

Moonfrost purred happily. "Your eyes are a beautiful blue, just like your father's," she mewed.

"Who is my father?" Graykit asked, looking around. There were only a few cats in the camp at the moment, and only half of them were toms. "Is it the golden tom?"

"No, that's Lionblaze," Moonfrost purred, "And the gray cat with him is Cinderheart, his mate."

"What about that one?" Graykit pointed with her tiny tail towards a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He was sitting on a rock, licking a dark ginger she-cat.

"That's Bramblestar, our leader. He is sharing tongues with his mate, Squirrelflight, who is the deputy of Thunderclan."

"Wow," Graykit breathed, looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful shade of blue. That was when Moonfrost noticed the blood on her daughter's face. She let out a gasp and picked up and Graykit in her jaws and flew to another den.

"Jayfeather? Jayfeather!" Moonfrost gasped. "Jayfeather, Graykit's bleeding!"

They were in another den, and there was a dark brown she-cat laying in a nest.

"Briarlight, where's Jayfeather?" Moonfrost asked desperately, putting her kit down gently on the ground.

"Out getting borage, I think." The cat- Briarlight- thought for a moment. "No, he's getting watermint. Seedpaw says she has a bellyache."

"Graykit, stay here." And with that, Moonfrost was gone.

Graykit stared curiously at Briarlight. "What is this place?"

"The medicine den," Briarlight replied. "This is where the medicine cat- Jayfeather- treats sick and injured cats."

"Are you sick?"

Briarlight hesitated. Without a word, she slowly stood up on four paws. Make that two paws. Briarlight dragged herself around the den, her two back paws dragging uselessly behind her.

Graykit gasped in horror. "What happened?" she squeaked as Briarlight dragged herself back into the nest.

"They were crushed when I was an apprentice," Briarlight mewed softly. She fell silent, as if recalling the incident.

"What-" Graykit was interrupted as Moonfrost burst into the den, followed by a gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

"Hi!" Graykit squeaked.

The gray tabby just stared at her. Graykit shivered and looked away. This cat was strange.

"This is Jayfeather," Moonfrost mewed, "Jayfeather, Graykit." She turned to Jayfeather. "Graykit's bleeding. I don't know how it happened. I left for a few moments to go make dirt, and when I came back Graykit was outside with blood on her face."

"She probably ran into the side of the den. Lick the blood off," he ordered to Briarlight.

The dark brown she-cat quickly licked the blood off of the kit's face.

Graykit felt something sticky and cold being put on the side of her face. "Yuck!" she squeaked.

It was cold, and slimy, and stinky too. Graykit wrinkled her nose. She put her paw up to wipe it off.

"Don't touch it." Graykit yelped in surprise as Jayfeather stuck his face right in front of hers.

Moonfrost shooed Jayfeather away. "Come along, Graykit," she mewed, walking towards the entrance, assuming that Graykit was following. But the kit had spotted something else. Jayfeather was bending over something in the corner of the den. Graykit bounded over to him and peered into the nest. There was a black-and-white she-cat laying limply in the nest. The kit was breathing heavily and the air around it had a foul smell.

_It stinks! _Graykit wrinkled her tiny nose.

"It's the smell of sickness," Jayfeather mewed, without looking at Graykit. Instead, he put a paw on the kit's tiny chest. "This is Flowerkit," Jayfeather continued, "She's been in the medicine den for about a moon."

"How old is she?" Graykit asked curiously.

"Just over two moons." Jayfeather turned away and padded over to a small cleft in the end of the den. He slipped through then reappeared moments later with some leaves in his mouth. He stalked over to Flowerkit and set the leaves down.

"Graykit, I'm going to need you to shove one leaf down Flowerkit's throat when I tell you too. Okay?"

Graykit nodded and grabbed a leaf in her mouth. It tasted gross and Graykit wanted to vomit. Jayfeather gently pried Flowerkit's mouth open. "Now!"

Graykit swiftly stuck her paw inside the black-and-white kit's mouth and pushed the herb down her tiny throat.

Just as Graykit pulled her paw away, Flowerkit's eyes snapped open. She gagged and standing on shaky paws, vomited. The herb that Graykit just shoved down her throat came out in small pieces. Flowerkit vomited once more then collapsed onto her nest, exhausted.

"Go get some moss from where Briarlight is," Jayfeather ordered Graykit, "Then form a nest right where the old one is."

Graykit pelted away. Briarlight had already made a small pile and Graykit carried it all back to Jayfeather in a couple trips. The two cats then guided the weak kit into the new nest and disposed of the old one.

"That was fun!" Graykit exclaimed, "Can we do that again?"

Jayfeather purred in amusement. "Next time a cat comes in sick, I'll get someone to get you," he promised.

"Yay!" Graykit pelted out of the medicine den, calling a good-bye to Briarlight. "Moonfrost! Moonfrost! Guess what?" Graykit exclaimed, racing into the nursery, "I get to go help Jayfeather again!"

Moonfrost purred. Then she faced a gray she-cat with blue eyes who was sitting with a dark brown tabby tom in a nest in the corner of the den. "That's Dovewing and her kit, Tigerkit. Her daughter is Flowerkit."

"The cat in the medicine den who is really sick!" Graykit exclaimed.

Moonfrost nodded, then pointed with her tail to a she-cat with three kits.

"That's Brightheart and her kits: Dewkit, Snowkit and Amberkit."

"They're huge!" Graykit exclaimed, peering at the three large sleeping kits.

Moonfrost purred in amusement. "They're almost six moons old. They will be apprentices soon, I imagine."

"Wow," Graykit mewed softly. "I want to be an apprentice, so I can keep helping Jayfeather!" she added, louder.

"You will be an apprentice soon," Moonfrost mewed, gazing fondly at her daughter.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter two will be up soon! :)**

**-Stormy**


	3. Chapter 2: Injured

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please answer the poll on my profile and please join my forum, forum/TreeClan/133024/** **Thanks! :D**

**Stormy**

**Chapter 2**

Graykit sighed and threw the moss ball to Sandkit. The calico kit squealed in happiness and pounced on the moss ball, shaking it violently. Her mother, Cinderheart, purred at her kit. Her other two kits, Rockkit and Birdkit, were sound asleep.

The rain drummed on the roof of the den. Moonfrost had refused to let her daughter go outside in the pouring rain, and now Graykit was stuck entertaining Sandkit.

Graykit put her paws over her ears to drown out the noise of Sandkit's loud squealing. Ever since she had been born, Sandkit wouldn't shut up. Graykit wanted to scream at how annoying the half-moon old kit was. At least Sandkit's brother and sister stayed quiet. All they ever did was sleep.

She sighed again. It was so boring in the nursery! Snowpaw, Dewpaw and Amberpaw were apprentices, and Tigerkit was going to be an apprentice in two moons. Flowerkit was still in the medicine den, and wouldn't become an apprentice with her brother, much to Dovewing's dismay.

Graykit often helped Jayfeather. It was fun, and she wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice when she was a 'paw.

"Play with me!" Sandkit squeaked.

Graykit wrapped herself in a tight ball, and curled her tail around her nose. She attempted to block out Sandkit's incessant whining.

Suddenly Graykit felt tiny claws digging into her pelt. Graykit let out a yowl of pain and shot upward, sending the small calico kit flying into Dovewing's nest. The gray she-cat's eyes popped open, and Tigerkit let out a surprised yowl and leaped out of the nest, his eyes wide and fur puffed out so he looked twice his size.

Sandkit rose to her paws, shaking her head. She glared at Graykit and flounced over to Cinderheart.

"That hurt!" Sandkit spat angrily at Graykit.

Graykit glared back at Sandkit. "Leave me alone then!"

Cinderheart quickly apologized to Dovewing, who just rolled her eyes and stalked outside. Cinderheart rose to her paws and followed Dovewing.

Tigerkit glared at Sandkit. "I was just about to catch that mouse!" He complained.

"You couldn't catch a mouse if you tried, Tigerstar," Sandkit sniffed.

Tigerkit stiffened. "What did you just call me?"

"Tigerstar." There was a mysterious glint in Sandkit's eyes.

Tigerkit let out a yowl and flew at Sandkit. The little kit let out an ear splitting wail as Tigerkit pinned her down.

Cinderheart flew into the nursery, eyes widening when she saw Tigerkit pinning Sandkit in a nest.

"Sandkit!" She gasped and shoved Tigerkit out of the way.

When Cinderheart was satisfied that Sandkit was okay, she spun around to glare at Tigerkit, who was fuming in his nest.

"What was that for?" She growled. Behind her, Sandkit had a smirk on her face.

"She called me Tigerstar!" Tigerkit protested.

Cinderheart looked at her kit. "Is this true?" She demanded.

"He scared me!" The smirk was instantly gone, instead, her large green eyes were open wide with fear.

_Fake fear, _Graykit thought to herself.

"She did call him Tigerstar," Graykit put in.

"She wasn't asking you," Sandkit glared at Graykit.

Cinderheart glanced at her daughter. "Did you call Tigerkit Tigerstar?"

"No!" Sandkit exclaimed, "It was Graykit who called him Tigerstar!"

Cinderheart whirled around to glare at Graykit. "Apologize right now," she hissed.

Graykit's eyes widened as Cinderheart accused her of a crime that she didn't commit. "It wasn't me who said it!" Suddenly she felt extremely angry with Sandkit.

"It was your stupid kit!" Graykit snarled and stalked out of the nursery and into the rain.

Graykit sat fuming out of the nursery, drenched in rain. But she didn't care. All she could feel was anger and hate at Cinderheart. And that miserable piece of fox-dung that was supposed to be a cat.

Graykit dug her claws into muddy ground and imagined sinking them into Sandkit's throat.

Suddenly there was a yowl, and Graykit looked up from the ground. Five cats padded into the camp. One of them was limping badly and was leaning on another cat for support. There was a smaller gray cat racing around them. Dewpaw!

Graykit pelted over to the medicine den, running as fast as her short legs could carry her.

"Jayfeather!" she gasped and leaped into the medicine den. He was bending over Flowerkit but looked up when she entered.

"There's some cats, I think they're hurt! One of them was limping, and I think they got in a fight!"

Jayfeather nodded then grabbed some leaves.

"Get some cobwebs!" he snapped as four cats stumbled into the den. There was the limping cat, who was on its own, then two other cats who were carrying a limp bundle of white fur on their shoulders. They gently lowered the cat to the ground, and that was when Graykit saw the giant wound in the cat's neck. It looked deep, and was oozing red blood. The cat was unconscious.

_Probably from lack of blood._

Graykit bounded over but froze when she saw who the cat was. She suddenly felt dizzy, and her legs couldn't hold her anymore, and buckled beneath her. Graykit couldn't get her eyes off of Moonfrost.

**If you're wondering why Moonfrost is on a patrol when her kit is still in the nursery, there's actually a reason. I forgot to say it though. XD Maybe I'll say it in the next chapter... yeah, I'll do that! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Yeah, I was going to say why Moonfrost is going hunting when Graykit is still a kit in the story, but I guess I'll just say it in the Author's Note. She feels bad because she had kits almost right after she joined, and she thinks that by helping out, she'll gain the Clan's trust. On another note, I'm extremely disappointed. Out of the 104 people who have read this already, only 7 of them have taken two minutes out of their day to say something. So please review and let me know what you think. If you hate it, I'll never know, because you didn't review.**

**Chapter 3**

"Moonfrost?" Graykit managed to gasp. Her eyes never moved from her mother's closed ones, as Jayfeather formed a nest around the white she-cat.

"Briarlight! Check on Toadstep's paw, and take a look at Birchfall's shoulder," Jayfeather snapped.

The dark brown she-cat heaved herself to her paws and dragged herself over to the herb store and grabbed some cobwebs.

"Graykit?" Jayfeather mewed, "Graykit, I think it would be best if you left now."

Graykit nodded slowly. She rose to her paws, her eyes never leaving Moonfrost's body.

When she outside of the medicine den, she sat on the muddy ground, lost in thought.

"Graykit?"

Graykit looked up at the sound of Tigerkit's voice.

"Dovewing says that you should come in out of the rain."

Graykit nodded glumly, and rose to her paws, following Tigerkit. When she reached the nursery, she sighed loudly and flopped into the empty nest that she and her mother always shared. "Why? Why Moonfrost, Starclan?" Graykit asked quietly, before curling up in a ball, and falling asleep.

* * *

A paw prodded Graykit in the side, jerking her awake. She had been dreaming that Moonfrost was running in front of her, and however fast she ran, Graykit could never catch up to the pretty white-she-cat.

Jayfeather was standing right near the now-awake kit's nest. Graykit let out a startled squeak, then stuffed her tail in her mouth. Cinderheart would yell at her if she woke her 'precious kits.'

Jayfeather beckoned her out of the nursery with his tail. Graykit followed him, and soon they were trotting over to the medicine den. Jayfeather walked in, and Graykit followed him, more slowly. What sight would she meet?

But when she saw Moonfrost, she let out a gasp of relief. The white she-cat was taking a drink out of a piece of moss. Her neck was swathed in cobwebs, but there was no more blood on her pelt.

"Graykit?" she rasped and when she saw her kit, her eyes lit up.

"Moonfrost!" Graykit exclaimed, and bounded over to Moonshine, touching her small nose to Moonfrost's larger nose.

Moonfrost purred happily, gathering her kit close with her long fluffy tail.

Graykit nestled against her mother, drifting to sleep with the sound of Moonfrost's even heartbeat in her ears.

_Graykit was out in ThunderClan territory, the tall trees stretching far above her. She sighed, and looked around at the beauty of the forest, the tall leafy trees with leaves that were so green that it hurt her eyes to look at them. The gray kit closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the forest. It was so beautiful._

_Suddenly, Graykit's eyes snapped open. She glanced at a squirrel, nibbling on a nut, oblivious to the danger it was in. The fluffy gray she-kit crouched on the ground and started to creep forward. The squirrel's head shot up and it scrambled up into a tree. Without thinking, Graykit shot after it. Well, she flew after it._

_Graykit's eyes widened. The squirrel abandoned, she flew higher into the air. Letting out a cry of delight, Graykit did a large somersault in the air. She giggled to herself as she tumbled around in the clouds. Suddenly Graykit had brilliant idea. She swooped down, closer to the ground, where she could just brush the tip of the trees with her paws. She decided to fly over to the other Clans, and was doing just that when suddenly she let out a startled cry and plummeted out of the sky. The ground rushed towards her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the worst. _

But when she opened her eyes, she found that she was still in the medicine den, Moonfrost sound asleep beside her. Graykit shivered and the fur on the back of her neck rose up. Her flying was just a dream. Just a dream. Yet it had felt so chillingly real. But Graykit shook it off. It was just a dream, it meant nothing. But as Graykit curled up next to her mother, the one thing she couldn't shake off was the aching loss that she felt after opening her eyes.

**Please, please, please, PLEASE, review. I really want to know what you think. And join my forum. It's called TreeClan! **** (Link in my profile)**

**Bye for now,**

**Stormy**


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble

**I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I've been procrastinating a lot, and I also had an exam that I had to study for, and for the next few days, I have dance shows. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :) And don't forget to review ;)**

**Chapter Four**

"Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw!" The clan cheered. Graykit yowled her best friend's name the loudest. The dark brown tom's eyes were shining with excitement, and Dovewing and Bumblestripe were practically glowing with pride.

Bramblestar quickly silenced the crowd with a flick of his tail. "Jayfeather told me that Flowerkit is slowly recovering, and will become an apprentice soon. Also, Squirrelflight would like to make an announcement."

Squirrelflight leaped up onto High Rock and sat next to her mate, her eyes wide with happiness and excitement.

"I am expecting Bramblestar's kits!" she burst out.

There was silence. It seemed to never end as cats cast weird glances at each other.

A bird suddenly screeched somewhere out in the forest, shattering the peace and quiet and startling several cats.

Graykit wondered why no one was happy for her. _They're being rude!_

"Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight!" Graykit called out.

"Yay, Squirrelflight!" Tigerpaw joined in.

The rest of the cats called out the queen's name, but with not very much enthusiasm.

_Why are they being so rude? _Graykit wondered as the ginger she-cat slid off of High Rock. Squirrelflight quickly ordered a few patrols then slunk away to the nursery.

Shaking her head and rising to her paws, Graykit decided to go visit Moonfrost while the rest of the Clan drifted away.

The white she-cat was almost fully healed. She would walk around the camp for a while and Graykit would walk with her mother and tell her all the news about the Clan.

Graykit bounded into the medicine den. Moonfrost was laying in her nest, watching Flowerkit with concern.

Jayfeather was laying beside the black-and-white kit, eyes closed.

Graykit let out a gasp. They weren't breathing!

"They're not breathing!" Graykit exclaimed, bounding over to her mother.

"Hush, little one," Moonfrost mewed softly, eyes still on the two cats.

Graykit looked fearfully at the two un-moving cats and then settled down next to her mother.

Suddenly, Flowerkit let out a gasp and her blue eyes flew open.

Jayfeather quickly scrambled to his paws and checked her over. He let out a long sigh and turned around.

"What happened?" Graykit exclaimed, leaping to her paws.

"Flowerkit wasn't breathing when I came back from getting herbs. She was cold, so I sat next to her and warmed her up," Jayfeather mewed, stalking over to the herb store.

"That's so exciting!" Graykit breathed, "I can't wait until I am a medicine cat!"

Moonfrost purred.

* * *

Graykit bounded out of the medicine den after talking with Moonfrost for a while. She looked around the camp, searching for Tigerpaw. There! She darted over to the entrance of the elders den where Tigerpaw was sorting piles of moss. Graykit grabbed a few small pieces and stalked after him. She dropped them next his pile.

"How-?" Graykit started but at that moment Sandkit tumbled into the elders den.

She looked up at Tigerpaw with wide eyes. "How is it being an apprentice?" she squeaked.

"Great!" Tigerpaw exclaimed, eyes shining. He grabbed some old moss and tugged it out of the den. Sandkit raced after him, but not before giving Graykit a smug look.

"That is one mischievous kit," Purdy remarked, slowly sinking into his new nest. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"I don't like her," Graykit told him flatly.

Purdy snorted, but didn't open his eyes.

"Would you like a mouse?" Graykit asked the old tom.

"That would be nice. You young'uns are so nice to an old cat like me," Purdy grunted.

Graykit bounced out of the elder's den and raced over to the fresh-kill pile. But to her horror, she saw Sandkit grab the last piece of prey, a mouse, and throw it up in the air. Then the calico she-cat pounced on the dead animal and started to claw it, making blood spurt everywhere. Graykit gasped and grabbed Sandkit by her scruff. The small kit let out an ear-splitting wail and Graykit dropped her, her ears ringing.

Cinderheart suddenly poked her head out of the nursery and with a gasp, she raced over to her daughter, shoving Graykit out of the way in the process, and making the gray kit fall and stumble onto the bloody animal.

"Are you okay?" Cinderheart asked her kit between licks.

"She destroyed the prey!" Sandkit wailed to her mother. "I was trying to stop her and then she pushed me out of the way!"

Cinderheart whipped around to glare at Graykit who was rolling around, trying to get the blood off of her pelt.  
"You nasty kit!" she spat shrilly.

Graykit scrambled to her paws, seething with anger. "It was your dumb kit!" Graykit yowled at the gray queen. "Your obnoxious kit frames me whenever she does something wrong! But you are too stupid and actually believe the mange-pelt!" Graykit turned around and raced away, out of the camp and into the forest. All she wanted to do was get away.

**How was that? You know, you could tell me in your review... And don't forget to go to my profile and join my forum! :)**

**-Stormy**


	6. Chapter 5: Flying

**Okay, so there might only be one or two more updates before I won't update for about a month. I'll be on Cape Breton Island, in Nova Scotia. I'll also be in P.E.I, so I doubt that I'll have a lot of time to write. I plan on doing a lot when I'm in Nova Scotia.**

**Chapter Five**

Graykit raced out of camp. She knew she would get in trouble when she came back, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was run. She glanced behind her quickly, but there was no one following her. Graykit let out a hiss of anger and slowed down. She was so mad that she couldn't even appreciate the beauty of the forest, and the excitement of being out of camp for the first time.

She found a stick and pounced on it, imagining that it was Sandkit's throat. She ripped it to shreds and then found another stick and pictured it being Cinderheart. Graykit stopped and sat down, panting heavily. Then she let out a small gasp.

_This is where my dream was!_

Graykit had only had the dream twice after the first time. But this was no doubt that this was the exact place. Graykit looked around to make sure no one was around. Then she closed her eyes and remembered her dream, lifting off and soaring through the sky. Graykit felt a slight tingling in her paws and then the ground vanished from beneath her paws.

Graykit opened her eyes and saw that she was several foxtails in the air. Graykit let out a small giggle and flew farther up into the sky. She did a few spins and a somersault then soared out over the lake. It was so fun! Graykit let out a loud whoop then dove towards the water. She pulled up just before she hit the water, her paws skimming the lake slightly. Then Graykit saw that the sun was slowly setting, and reluctantly turned around and headed back to Thunderclan territory. Just after she had landed on a soft pile of moss, a patrol burst through the bushes.

"Graykit!" Moonfrost exclaimed and bounded forward, scooping her kit up in her jaws. The patrol then traveled quickly back to camp, and when they got there, Moonfrost gently deposited her daughter on the ground near the entrance of the nursery.

"What were you thinking?" she then demanded, shaking with anger.

"I was mad at Cinderheart and Sandkit," Graykit whispered. She didn't like to see Moonfrost like that.

"You could have been hurt." Moonfrost's voice softened slightly, and she licked Graykit's head tenderly.

Graykit let out a yawn. She hadn't realized how tiring it was to fly. Then she remembered. She was going to tell her mother.

"I flew," Graykit whispered.

Moonfrost stiffened. "You what?"

"I flew. In the air. Like a bird."

Moonfrost shook her head. "You shouldn't be making up stories like that. I was very worried. We all were."

"But it's the truth!" Graykit's voice rose.

Moonfrost glared at her daughter. "I don't want to hear another word out of you!" she snapped before she stalked into the nursery. Graykit slunk after her, scowling.

The small gray kit curled up next to Moonfrost, her dreams all about being in the sky.

Graykit yawned and looked around. The nursery was pitch black, and the night was silent. Graykit wondered what had woken her up. She looked around, thinking that Sandkit was probably trying to play an annoying joke on her. But to her surprise, Cinderheart was in her nest with her kits fast asleep. Graykit shrugged and looked around at the rest of the nursery. Daisy was curled up at the far end of the den, her chest rising and falling softly.

Moonfrost was also sound asleep.

What had woken her up?

Graykit froze as a voice spoke.

"_Graykit,"_ it mewed softly. _"Graykit, come talk."_

"Where?" Graykit whispered.

"_Out in the forest." _The voice fell silent.

Graykit slowly rose from her nest and tiptoed out into the camp. There was only one cat in the camp, the cat who was on guard. Thornclaw.

Graykit kept to the shadows and slunk around the camp, exiting through the dirt place tunnel.

The forest was silent as Graykit crept out. There was only a faint breeze, making the leaves on the trees and plants rustle slightly.

"Where now?"

"_The dream."_

Graykit slowly crept through the forest, to where she thought the large tree was with the small clearing surrounding it. She found it.

"Hello?" Graykit called out softly.

A cat materialized in front of her. Graykit let out a gasp and jumped back in surprise.

"Do not be afraid," the cat reassured her. It was ginger tom with green eyes.

"Firestar?" Graykit asked in awe. She had only heard stories about the legendary tom. Now she was actually talking to him!

The ginger tom nodded. "Come sit." He patted the ground beside him.

Graykit crept over, and when she got closer, she noticed that there was starlight in his fur.

_Starclan!_

"You have been given an extraordinary power," Firestar mewed softly.

"I know." Graykit felt herself getting excited. "It's so much fun! I feel so free and alive up there!" Suddenly, she felt her legs tingling. Graykit let out an excited purr and closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of absolute freedom to wash over her, and the ground to disappear beneath her paws.

It never came. Graykit cracked an eye open. "Why am I not flying?" Graykit demanded.

The StarClan cat let out a small chuckle. "Moonfrost didn't tell you? Your father's name was Sun. Because your parents are named Sun and Moon, your power only works when the sun is out, or the moon is full."

"But it's..." Graykit trailed off as she looked at the sky. It was a pale orange, and dots of blue also dotted the sky.

Suddenly Graykit realized that he was starting to fade. The sun was slowly rising.

Firestar had almost completely vanished now. "One more thing," he mewed. "Don't tell anyone."

Then the Starclan cat was gone, and Graykit was left sitting alone in the forest.

* * *

Graykit sighed and rested her head on her paws. It was scorching hot out, and most of the cats were keeping to the shadows. It was the afternoon after Graykit had talked with Firestar. Luckily, no one had seen her leave or come back to camp. Moonfrost was out hunting, and Jayfeather was out collecting herbs. Tigerpaw was out patrolling and Graykit had nothing to do.

She heard a cat clearing their throat and glanced up. It was Birdkit; the little kit was shuffling her paws nervously.

"Do you need something?" Graykit asked flatly. Sandkit probably had dared her to come over and talk. Graykit peered past the brown she-cat, but saw that Sandkit was nowhere in sight.

_Probably hiding and watching to make sure that Birdkit does it._

"Uh, I need to talk to you," Birdkit stammered, "About Sandkit." She glanced around as if looking for her sister.

Graykit rolled her eyes. She slowly rose to her paws and shook the dirt out of her gray fur, sending it flying onto Birdkit. The little kit didn't seem to notice.

Graykit peeked into the apprentice den, and then stalked in after making sure that there was no one there.

"What's going on?" Graykit asked.

Birdkit glanced outside the apprentice den, then beckoned Graykit towards the entrance. Graykit peeked out.

"Over there, near the elders den. Watch."

Graykit glanced over and saw Sandkit playing with Rosepetal's kits, Grasskit and Treekit. Sandkit pounced on the small Grasskit and dug her claws into the half moon old kits shoulders, making blood well up slightly. Grasskit let out a wail of pain, and Sandkit jumped away from her and shoved Treekit towards her sister, smearing blood on the little tabby's paws.

"Cinderheart!" Sandkit then wailed. Cinderheart rushed out of the nursery and bolted towards her kit.

"Treekit hurt Grasskit!" Sandkit exclaimed. "She made Grasskit bleed!"

Cinderheart whirled around to glare at Treekit, who had a bewildered expression on her tiny face. "You bad kit!" Cinderheart hissed, "You're almost as bad as Graykit!"

Graykit's mouth fell open.

Cinderheart shoved Treekit aside and picked Grasskit up in her jaws gently and carried her to the medicine den.

Sandkit pranced after her, leaving poor Treekit alone in front of the elders den.

"She does this all the time now," Birdkit mewed. "She tripped Rockkit and then blamed it on me. When she thought no one was looking, she fed Flowerkit a few poppy seeds. She left camp and found some catmint and trampled it. She's horrible!" Birdkit burst out, and then glanced at a suddenly very interesting rock.

Graykit could only stare at her in shock. She was the one who had trampled the catmint?

"I-" Graykit started but was interrupted by Moonfrost entering the camp with a few mice in her jaws and calling for her daughter.

"We will talk later," Graykit told Birdkit then bounced out of the den, towards her mother.

"Graykit!" Moonfrost purred. She had recently left the medicine den for good, returning to helping the warriors. "What did you do all day?"

"I sat around and had a nap," Graykit mumbled.

"You didn't play with the other kits?" Moonfrost asked, grabbing a mouse for her and Graykit and stalking over to the nursery.

"They're all younger," Graykit mewed, trailing after her mother. She plopped down next to the white she-cat and bit into the mouse.

"Just because you're younger doesn't mean I can't play with you and be friends with you," Moonfrost mewed, chewing and swallowing a chunk of mouse.

She had a point. Graykit shrugged. "And I just don't like any of the other kits."

"You don't like Sandkit and her siblings? What about Grasskit and Treekit?"

"I _hate_ Sandkit. She keeps saying I do bad stuff when really she does them. She's a piece of fox-dung!"

"Graykit!" Moonfrost scolded, finishing the mouse. "Don't call Sandkit a piece of fox-dung! That's rude!"

"That's the truth!" Graykit snapped and stomped into the nursery, curling up in a ball and falling asleep.

**Please review! And join my forum! (Link on my profile)**

**-Stormy**


	7. Chapter 6: Sorry

Well, the inspiration for this fanfic has absolutely disappeared. Sorry about that... But my new fanfic will hopefully be out soon. I'm just going through it and fixing it up a bit.

Also, the person in my poll who said that my writing was bad, I do feel bad.

-Stormy


End file.
